Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to inflatable curtain airbags and methods for constructing the same.
Various side impact or rollover airbags (also referred to as side curtains or curtain airbags) provide a cushion between a side of a vehicle and the occupant. Side curtain airbags generally deploy downward from a stowed position within the roofline of vehicle and inflate between the occupant and the vehicle interior side structure, such as the side windows and the A, B and/or C pillars.
A side curtain airbag generally consists of two fabric layers either sewn or interwoven together to create a plurality of inflatable cells. These cells are inflated during a predetermined activation event wherein a signal is provided to inflate the side curtain airbag. A side curtain may have a plurality of cells in various arrangements and/or configurations.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide an inflatable cushion or airbag with a low leak seam and method for providing such an inflatable cushion. In other applications, it is desirable to provide an inflatable cushion tailored to provide support across an area of deployment.